Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians 3: Adventures in Laputa
Imaginary third and final sequel to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1990)." The Mobians and their allies, old and new, must race to find the lost sky kingdom of Laputa within Dimension X and must stop Loki's group and their henchmen, as well as Muska, Preed, and Scroop, from using Laputa's destructive powers from destroying both dimensions. Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Extra with Cloud: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Loki (The Avengers; His alias name will be the Trickster) Extras with Loki: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; With Sephiroth being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitro Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Demidevimon (Digimon), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) April O'Neil: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old turning 11 at the end), the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Casey Jones: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Christopher: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old turning 11 at the end), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Leatherhead (Ally version): Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) Karai: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Rat King: Stays the same Neutrinos: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon (Digimon), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Vernon Fenwick: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Irma: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extra News Studio Allies: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and TK Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Punk Frogs: Ashitaka, San (Princess Mononoke; As mutant wolves), Arren, and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As mutant dragons) Burne Thompson: J. Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman the Animated Series) Baxter Stockman: Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween) Charles Pennington: Aladdin Extra with Aladdin: Jasmine (Aladdin) Danny Pennington: Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) Chief Sterns: Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) Rebecca Vincent: Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) Metalhead: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Mondo Gecko/Usagi Yojimbo: Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom; This is her only TMNM appearance, that's it) Officer ally: Officer Jenny (Pokemon) New York nurse ally: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Mysterious girl revealed to be the lost Princess of Laputa: Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky) New allies: Pazu, Dola and her sky pirate crew (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck; Part of Dola’s crew and as Slash, Tokka, and Razar), and Copper the Laputian Robot (Laputa Castle in the Sky OC Character) New enemies: Muska, his army (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Preed (Titan A.E.), and Scroop (Treasure Planet) (They'll be the only villains who die in the end) Stone Warriors: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Laputa's Downfall Chapter 2: A Mysterious Girl Abducted by Familiar and New Villains/Sky Pirate Attack on the Jotundrome Chapter 3: The Mobians' New Happy Life/Meeting Pazu, Sticks, and Cait Sith Chapter 4: Discovering the Mysterious Girl/History Lesson of Laputa and the Desire to Find It Chapter 5: Sky Pirate Chase Through New York City/Hiding in the Sewers Chapter 6: Evading the Rat King/Etherium Crystal Discovery Chapter 7: Captured/Sheeta Reluctantly Accepts the Villains' Deal Chapter 8: Teaming Up with Dola's Crew/Copper and the Heroes Save Sheeta Chapter 9: Going to Dimension X/Fun On Board the Sky Pirate Ship Chapter 10: Following the Clues/Almost to Laputa Chapter 11: In Laputa Finally/Discovery of the Tree of Life Chapter 12: Going to Save the Dimensions and the Sky Pirates/Sheeta Recaptured Along with Elise's Group Chapter 13: Sheeta and Elise's Group's Escape and Rescue/Mobians and Allies Vs. Villains Chapter 14: Loki's Group and Henchmen Apprehended/Activating the Spell of Destruction Chapter 15: Laputa a Kingdom Found and Return Home/Ending For original story: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1990) For sequel: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians 2: Out of the Shadows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies